


Пересечение реальностей

by Rika_Spike



Category: Wingmen - Ensan Case
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Учебное командование авиации ВМС<br/>Вашингтон, округ Колумбия<br/>14 января 1945 г.<br/>Дорогой Фред, (…)<br/>К слову, я подумываю, не слетать ли мне в этом месяце на побережье, чтобы потренироваться (и сохранить надбавку к оплате). Аэродром Моффет Филд, думаю, был бы неплохим выбором. Ты мог бы показать мне свой магазин, а потом мы могли бы поразить соседских мальчишек своими морскими байками. Что скажешь?<br/>Пиши почаще и береги себя.<br/>Искренне твой,<br/>Джек» (с) Энсан Кейс «На крыле»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пересечение реальностей

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Stephania и Хельга Винтер (hwinter) за бетирование.

Парк-Авеню, Даунтаун,  
Сан-Хосе, Калифорния  
19 января 1945 г.

Дорогой Джек,  
Позавчера, получив твое письмо, я сразу же начал писать ответ, что готов встретиться в Сан-Хосе в любой удобный для тебя день, чтобы показать тебе город и магазин, но вынужден внести некоторые коррективы в эти планы. Мне пришлось рассказать родителям, что ты собираешься прилететь на Западное побережье, и теперь они настаивают на встрече с тобой.  
Подозреваю, что это совсем не то, на что ты хотел потратить свое свободное время, но я был бы рад, если бы ты согласился принять их предложение и приехать к нам на обед.  
Напиши, когда тебя ждать.  
Искренне твой,  
Фред

Фред еще раз перечитал письмо, стараясь не думать, сколько раз он уже переписывал свой ответ Джеку (три, но кто считает?).  
Первый получился сумбурным и слишком откровенным, так что сразу отправился прямиком в пепельницу. Второй Фред пытался написать так, чтобы Джек понял, насколько на самом деле он будет рад его приезду, но чтобы этого не поняла цензура. Писал он долго и мучительно, подбирая слова, и так и не успел дописать — наступило утро и пришлось отправиться в магазин, оставшись один на один с сомнениями, которые в последнее время все чаще не давали ему покоя.  
Их письма были дружескими, но все-таки продуманно-осторожными. Фреду хотелось верить, что за строками писем Джека скрываются те же чувства, что терзают его самого, но иногда… Иногда он думал, что полгода, прошедшие с их последней встречи на Перл — короткой, страстной и безрассудной — достаточно большой срок для того, чтобы все изменилось. Тогда Джек только что вырвался с войны, снова увидел его живым и вполне здоровым, впервые после того, как не дал ему умереть во вражеских водах Тихого океана. Фред, долгие месяцы выздоровления запрещавший себе загадывать, когда он снова встретится с командиром и суждено ли этому случиться вообще, тоже был более чем рад увидеть Джека. Благоразумие в тот день определенно не было сильной стороной ни одного из них.  
Сначала еще казалось, что хватит терпения и здравомыслия зайти в ближайший бар какого-нибудь отеля и просто поговорить о чем-нибудь за стаканом скотча, потому что все вроде как было сложно. У Фреда — только койка в двухместной комнате в корпусе для несемейных офицеров, Джеку вообще не положен номер, потому что его самолет улетает через несколько часов, ближайшие отели — под контролем ВМС, а те, кому надо уединиться по определенной надобности либо сами идут к девицам, либо им нет нужды скрывать, кого они привели для плотских утех в свой номер.  
Им было бы правильнее не подставляться.  
Вот только не хватило ни здравомыслия, ни терпения. Они, не сговариваясь, прямиком донеслись до комнаты Фреда в КНО, и Джек впился в его губы, как только за спиной закрылась дверь. Сначала они вроде как здоровались, вспоминая друг друга, а потом сразу начали прощаться, так же страстно и отчаянно, пока было время. Фред осознал, насколько им повезло, только когда его сосед по комнате разминулся с ушедшим Джеком всего на несколько минут.  
Тогда все было по-другому.  
Теперь уже не было таких проблем с уединением. После увольнения Фред, конечно, вернулся в родительский дом, но как только начал работать в магазине отца, сразу же нашел себе отдельную квартиру. Недалеко, через улицу от родительского дома, маленькую и не очень удобную, но его все устраивало. Родители были рады его независимости, видя в этом первый шаг к обзаведению собственной семьей. Фред тоже совершенно не возражал против независимости, но хотел совершенно другого, и даже знал с кем. Весь вопрос был в том, хотел ли этого Джек. Думал ли он вообще хоть когда-нибудь о том, чтобы быть рядом с Фредом, или позволил времени заглушить неуместные чувства?  
Вот уже полгода Джек был в Вашингтоне — учил курсантов летать, разрабатывал планы размещения авиагрупп на авианосцах и писал, что «немного заржавел». Учить — не воевать, а штаб командования авиацией — не закрытая военная база. Меньше волнений, больше свободы и искушений. Фред почему-то помнил, как смотрела на Джека Эленор Хокинс — холеная красавица, к которой еще не каждый мужчина рискнул бы подкатить. Ей нравился Джек, но у него в тот момент были другие приоритеты. Теперь они могли измениться.  
И пусть завещание Джека Эррола Хардигана на имя Фредерика Трустоу по-прежнему хранилось у Фреда среди личных вещей и бумаг, присланных еще в госпиталь с «Конституции», Джек уже давно мог заменить его на другое. Да и добавил сомнений упомянутый Джеком в последнем письме факт, что родные донимают его вопросами о женитьбе. Зачем Джек написал об этом ему? Пожаловался в шутку или уже задумался о такой возможности всерьез?  
Джек нравился женщинам, в этом не было ничего удивительного, и другая Эленор Хокинс вполне могла привлечь его внимание. Фреду было больно об этом думать, но не думать совсем он тоже не мог.  
Недописанное письмо, оставленное в ящике стола, внушало надежду, что скоро он увидит Джека и, к лучшему или к худшему, все его сомнения вот-вот разъяснятся. Фред был полон решимости вырваться на эту встречу, чего бы это ему ни стоило, но, к сожалению, просто исчезнуть на несколько часов или дней (Фред надеялся, что дней, очень надеялся) он не мог. Из-за состояния здоровья отец полностью передал управление магазином в его руки, так что Фред должен был хотя бы предупредить его о своем неожиданном «отпуске».  
Вечером он заехал к родителям, и все стало еще сложнее.  
Наивно было думать, что после того, как он скажет о своем желании уехать на пусть и короткий, но неопределенный срок, к нему не пристанут с расспросами. Фред пожалел, что согласился остаться на обед, а не заскочил на пару минут (хотя он слабо себе представлял, как бы он с порога заявил, что уезжает, и тут же сбежал); пожалел, что не может встать и уйти посередине обеда или как-то переключить внимание родителей на другую тему. О том, что он никак не может придумать другой предлог для своего отъезда, Фред тоже жалел. В конце концов, не выдержав их совместного напора, он раскололся, что собирается встретиться со своим бывшим командиром, поскольку тот приезжает для тренировок на Моффет Филд.  
За этим признанием предсказуемо последовало то, чего Фред всеми силами и стремился избежать — родители непременно захотели лично поблагодарить человека, которому были обязаны жизнью сына, а он не смог им объяснить, насколько обед при свидетелях не вписывается в их с командиром планы отдыха.

И вот теперь, сидя ранним утром за столом своей холостяцкой квартиры, Фред перечитывал третий вариант своего ответа Джеку. Накануне ему было неловко юлить перед родителями, теперь — еще более неловко передавать их приглашение Джеку, перекладывая нелегкий выбор на его плечи, да еще и не имея возможности сказать, что он будет рад приезду Джека, а не его присутствию на дурацком обеде. Это угнетало.  
Но еще больше угнетала мысль, что Джек может найти благовидный предлог, чтобы совсем отказаться от визита.

Фред отправил письмо с утренней почтой. На континенте, с известным адресом, а не с пространным «Авианосец ВМС США «Конституция»», что вполне могло означать «где-то посреди Тихого океана», письма ходили не в пример быстрее. Фред надеялся, что он еще не опоздал со своим ответом, и Джек не выбрал для тренировок аэродром поближе, просто потому, что не смог дольше тянуть с поездкой.

КОМУ: ФРЕДЕРИК ТРУСТОУ САН-ХОСЕ КАЛИФОРНИЯ  
ОТ: ДЖЕК Э. ХАРДИГАН УКА ВМС ВАШИНГТОН ОКРУГ КОЛУМБИЯ  
26 ЯНВАРЯ 18 00 ТЧК ПОЧТУ ЗА ЧЕСТЬ ТЧК ДЖЕК  
23/01/45

Утро выдалось свежее, с нежно-розовым рассветом, переходящим в ясную голубую синь, и звенящее неизвестностью. Фред почти не спал ночью и весь день не находил себе места, хотя старался ничем не выдавать своего волнения. Но мистер Томпсон, опытный и надежный помощник отца, наверное, счел его полным идиотом, не способным даже в отдаленном будущем встать за прилавок, не то что уже сейчас управлять магазином. К пяти часам старик откровенно намекнул ему, что вреда от него сегодня больше, чем пользы, и Фред с ним согласился, даже не обидевшись. Какие уж тут обиды, когда у него все валилось из рук, а настроение штормило от полного уныния до полной же эйфории.  
Как же он хотел увидеть Джека! До сих пор не верилось, что остался какой-то час, и Джек будет рядом, прямо перед ним, что можно будет протянуть руку и коснуться его, живого и настоящего. Но теперь к бушевавшим внутри него чувствам добавилось еще опасение: что, если он не сможет сдержаться и отреагирует слишком бурно? И насколько бурной может быть встреча с бывшим командиром, чтобы это выглядело прилично?

Мать хлопотала на кухне, веселая и оживленная. В последний раз Фред видел ее такой, когда сам вернулся домой. Сейчас тоже был Повод с большой буквы — еще бы, к ним в дом на обед вот-вот приедет человек, спасший их сына. Фреда опять накрыло виной, что он так подставил Джека, да еще и допустил мысль, что командир мог найти благовидный предлог, чтобы отказаться. Он мог сколько угодно сомневаться в чувствах Джека лично к себе, но в самом Джеке Хардигане — никогда. Командиру будет неловко, когда его начнут осыпать благодарностями и, не дай Бог, орошать слезами. Фред не хотел бы оказаться на его месте, но и на своем чувствовал себя крайне неловко, по-прежнему не зная, как же выдержать испытание обедом.  
Минуты тянулись ужасающе медленно. Фред слонялся по дому, стараясь не попадаться родителям на глаза и не зная, куда себя приткнуть. Когда раздался громкий стук в дверь, Фред сначала замер, потом сорвался с места, пробежал несколько шагов и только каким-то чудом умудрился смирить себя и выйти в холл быстрым, но вполне нормальным шагом. Сердце скакало где-то в горле, а в ушах подозрительно шумело, словно его вот-вот хватит удар, но он заставил себя держаться позади родителей и просто смотреть на Джека.

Джек Хардиган ничуть не изменился. Подтянутый, загорелый, с пронзительными темными глазами и белозубой улыбкой. Он смотрел на Фреда поверх букета, который держал в руках, и улыбался так, словно ему было мало, что у Фреда и так земля уходит из-под ног, и он непременно задался целью, чтоб тот хлопнулся в обморок, словно перегревшаяся на солнце девица. Пришедшее в голову сравнение так хорошо легло на пересохшее горло, звон в голове и горящие щеки, что Фред отчаянно захотел провалиться уже наконец сквозь землю и запереть на огромный амбарный замок свое проклятое воображение.  
— Коммандер Хардиган.  
Отец с преувеличенным размахом крепко пожал Джеку руку, пытаясь при этом продемонстрировать некое подобие военной выправки. Возможно, волновался или пытался пошутить. По мнению Фреда, получилось жалко. Но Джек даже глазом не моргнул — выражение приветливой вежливости как приклеенное сидело у него на лице и во время этого нелепого рукопожатия, и в тот момент, когда он вручил матери букет и наклонился к ее красной, едва вытертой полотенцем руке, словно мать была дамой из высшего общества.  
Отцу досталась бутылка скотча «Вильям Лоусонс». Фред почему-то обрадовался, что это был не «Джонни Уокер. Блэк лейбл», хотя та единственная добытая Джеком к Рождеству бутылка никак не могла считаться их традицией. Но уж больно повод был запоминающимся.  
Фред почувствовал, что опять краснеет, еще сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж больше. Черт.  
— Фред.  
— Командир.  
Их рукопожатие вышло сухим и быстрым. Фред думал только о том, как бы не задержать руку Джека в своей руке дольше, чем положено, и ощущение прикосновения дошло до него уже потом, когда их руки разъединились. Безумно хотелось обнять Джека, хотя бы так, как позволяли приличия, просто чтобы почувствовать его тепло. Наверное, это было бы уместно — пожать друг другу руки, придвинуться и крепко похлопать друг друга по плечу, как старые фронтовые товарищи. Хоть так. Но момент был упущен — отец уже повел Джека в дом, мать снова побежала на кухню, заканчивать последние приготовления к обеду, и ничего не оставалось, как поплестись следом за Джеком и отцом в гостиную, и постараться как можно меньше думать о том, как ладно сидит на командире коричневая повседневная форма.  
Аперитив внес в душу Фреда еще больше сумятицы. Джек, конечно, почувствовал себя неловко, когда родители на два голоса принялись благодарить его за спасение Фреда, но быстро справился с собой и умело перевел разговор на другую тему. Буквально через несколько минут Фред обнаружил, что слушает истории из их совместного вроде бы такого недавнего прошлого, но ему кажется, что это было очень давно, где-то в прошлой жизни. В той жизни, где он просыпался ночью по тревоге и летал рядом с Джеком Хардиганом, разговаривал с ним на боковом подъемнике в темноте и вместе со всеми гадал, куда держит путь авианосец и что будет их следующей целью. Все это было так давно, и на войне. А теперь Джек сидел в одной комнате с его родителями и рассказывал им, как Фред обыгрывал каждого пилота эскадрильи в нарды, и это почему-то не укладывалось в голове. Словно две реальности, которые никогда не должны были встретиться, вдруг пересеклись в одной точке, смешались и… И что? Снова разойдутся или сольются в одну? И как уже перестать об этом думать?

Обед прошел под непринужденную светскую беседу. Джек предсказуемо был в центре внимания, чему Фред был несказанно рад. Хотя он более-менее взял себя в руки и принимал участие в беседе, он, убей бог, не смог бы повторить, о чем же они говорили. В голове все равно шумело, и мысли разлетались в разные стороны. Пожалуй, отчетливо запомнился только один факт: отец спросил командира, надолго ли тот собирается задержаться в Сан-Хосе, и Джек, глядя Фреду в глаза, ответил, что на весь уикенд. Целых два дня! О большем Фред и не загадывал. Оставалось только дотерпеть до конца этого дурацкого обеда, а потом у них будет целых два дня…  
Это оказалось совсем непросто. Джек явно произвел на его родителей самое благоприятное впечатление, и вечер все никак не приближался к завершению. Даже когда закончили с обедом, отец откупорил скотч, достал коробку сигар, и все пошло по новой — истории, воспоминания, расспросы. В какой-то момент Фред потерял нить разговора и даже не попытался вникнуть в него снова. Он просто слушал голос Джека, испытывая легкое раздражение, когда начинали говорить отец или мать, и Джек вынужден был замолкать.  
Жутко хотелось, как тогда, ночью в КНО на Форд Айленд, упереться подбородком в плечо Джека, прижаться щекой к его горлу, чувствовать, как он говорит, и слушать, слушать только его голос.  
— Ты какой-то тихий сегодня, сынок. Все в порядке?  
Фред моргнул и посмотрел на мать.  
— Все в порядке, — ответил он, хотя, чего уж там, он был совершенно не в порядке. Внутри него словно все звенело от напряжения, а Джек только изредка поглядывал на него, неуловимо улыбался и выглядел совершенно невозмутимым.  
Беседа возобновилась — теперь отец рассказывал что-то о, бог мой, качестве железа, применяемом разными производителями при производстве гвоздей, а Джек слушал с таким вниманием, словно всю жизнь только о гвоздях и мечтал, и вовремя поддакивал. Фреда уже подташнивало, то ли от выпитого скотча, хотя его было совсем немного, то ли от гвоздей. Он попытался дышать глубже и ровнее и уставился куда-то перед собой, чуть опустив глаза, чтоб не изучать стену, и только через несколько минут сообразил, что неотрывно смотрит на руку Джека, лежащую на столе. На длинные пальцы, теребящие льняную салфетку — красивые, изящные, так принято говорить о женских руках, уместно ли применить такое сравнение к мужским? — и думает о том, как нежно они могут касаться или крепко сжимать. О том, как хочется прижать эту руку к щеке, потереться об огрубевшую от штурвала ладонь, прижаться к ней губами…  
Джек аккуратно обрезал кончик у новой сигары, раскурил и снова положил руку на стол. Теперь его пальцы крутили зажигалку — точную копию той, что лежала сейчас у Фреда в кармане: хромированная Zippo с эмалевой эмблемой авианосца и надписью «USS „Хорнет“, CV-8», с инициалами «Дж. Э. Х.» чуть ниже. Фред украдкой дотронулся до своей зажигалки сквозь ткань кармана и словно снова очутился в узком коридоре «Айронсайдса» перед каютой командира, когда Джек Хардиган уже был ему глубоко небезразличен, но он сам не рассчитывал ни на какое ответное чувство. Если бы тогда Фред хотя бы допускал, что такое возможно, его чувства к командиру не были бы столь мучительны. Теперь же его мучил только обед, который родители никак не хотели заканчивать. И пальцы Джека, которые все крутили и крутили зажигалку, словно гладя ее по хромированным бокам — так плавно и немного… нервно?  
С чего он решил, что только ему сейчас нелегко?  
Фред втянул носом воздух и выдохнул, слишком резко и громко, прежде чем успел себя остановить. За столом воцарилось молчание, а потом отец и мать заговорили чуть ли не одновременно:  
— Ох, что же это мы… Вы, наверное, хотели сходить куда-нибудь…  
— Вам, молодежи, должно быть, есть о чем поговорить…  
Фреду было стыдно, но никогда еще он не любил родителей так сильно, как в этот момент. И за то, что прощание не затянулось надолго — тоже.

И все равно не верилось, что наконец-то они были вдвоем, посреди гостиной, рядом с покрытым белой скатертью столом, на котором мать, убрав посуду, оставила два стакана и недопитую бутылку скотча.  
— Думаю, нам пора, — негромко сказал Джек.  
Фред посмотрел на него и зачем-то уточнил:  
— Хочешь уйти?  
— Давно ничего не хотел сильнее.  
Повинуясь безотчетному порыву, Фред подхватил со стола бутылку скотча, Джек, молча, подал ему пробку.  
— Ты же нигде еще не остановился? — спросил Фред.  
— Нет, как-то не было времени позаботиться об этом.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Фред, отчетливо осознавая, что их все еще могут услышать. — У меня квартира тут рядом, на соседней улице. Мы можем перенести твои вещи туда. Все равно сегодня просидим полночи, а завтра что-нибудь найдем.  
Фред удивился, как спокойно и буднично прозвучал его голос, словно он действительно предлагал Джеку вечер воспоминаний и провести остаток ночи у себя на диване.  
— Отлично, — так же спокойно откликнулся Джек.

Они покинули дом родителей Фреда, подхватив из холла небольшой кожаный чемодан Джека, тот самый, который Фред когда-то доставил вместе со своим в отель «Моана», пока командир был занят на совещании с командиром авиагруппы и кем-то еще из начальства. «Ничего не изменилось», — думал Фред и страстно надеялся, что и они сами остались прежними, и чтобы между ними ничего не изменилось.  
На улице было свежо. Прохладный воздух немного остудил горящие щеки, развеял сумятицу в мыслях. В машине они молчали, но это молчание было уютнее, чем тот разговор, что им пришлось выдерживать последние несколько часов, да и, как обещал Фред, ехать было совсем недолго.

\- А ты неплохо устроился, - сказал Джек, заходя в квартиру и оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Фред пожал плечами и направился на кухню.  
\- Да уж, попросторнее, чем в каюте авианосца, и никто не использует мою зубную пасту и лезвия для бритвы.  
Джек, идя за ним, засмеялся.  
\- Как дела в Вашингтоне? – спросил Фред, доставая стаканы.  
\- Спокойнее, но скучнее, - ответил Джек, ставя бутылку на стол и вытаскивая пробку, - и, знаешь ли, все как-то странно. Я не жажду снова воевать, но война еще не окончена. Там чувствуешь себя нужнее, чувствуешь, что делаешь что-то важное, а здесь… - Джек тоже пожал плечами и невесело усмехнулся.  
Фред молча кивнул. Ему не нужно было объяснять разницу между там и здесь - даже если больше нет сумасбродного желания «мочить япошек», и вообще нет желания воевать, выполнять свой долг там все равно как-то весомее и нужнее.  
\- А как в Сан-Хосе? – разливая скотч, спросил Джек.  
\- Не лучше. Ну, о гвоздях ты уже все слышал, - заметил Фред и улыбнулся, когда Джек снова засмеялся. – В целом, неплохо, но тоже странно. Я прожил здесь всю жизнь, но пока не чувствую, что вернулся. Здесь все слишком другое, и я, наверное, слишком многое оставил на войне, - закончил Фред и только потом подумал, что не имел в виду ни ранение, ни несколько лет своей жизни. Он думал только о Джеке, но сказал это так, словно больше всего его волновала потеря пальца.  
Фред замялся, не зная, как объяснить. Да и стоило ли объяснять…  
Он обнаружил, что смотрит в свой стакан, болтая по стенкам янтарную жидкость, и, выдохнув, сделал глоток.  
\- Почему-то мне кажется, что мы зря теряем время, - тихо сказал Джек у него за спиной.  
От неожиданности Фред вцепился в стакан, и Джек мягко накрыл его руку своей, словно обнял побелевшие от напряжения пальцы. Четыре легли, согревая своим теплом, безымянный – провалился до стеклянной стенки, обозначив пустоту на кисти Фреда.  
\- Согласен, - так же тихо ответил он.  
Джек обнял его рукой вокруг поясницы, чуть прижал к себе. Фред откинул голову ему на плечо, и тот потерся носом где-то за его ухом, щекотно и приятно, провел губами по шее.  
\- Как же я скучал, - прошептал Джек.  
Фред повернул голову. Губы Джека были теплые, с хмельным привкусом скотча, такие пьянящие, словно первый глоток спиртного на голодный желудок. Фред не помнил, когда в последний раз так отчаянно хотел напиться.  
Как он отпустил стакан и что с ним потом стало, он тоже не помнил, только когда он закинул руку на шею Джеку, ему уже ничто не мешало перебирать его волосы, притягивать за голову к себе поближе. Когда он развернулся в руках Джека и в какой момент признался: «Я тоже скучал», – то ли вслух, то ли только подумал, - тоже ускользнуло от понимания, растворилось в поцелуе, которого Фред ждал последние несколько часов, дней, месяцев, хорошо не лет. Да он бы ждал и годы! Но хорошо, что не пришлось.  
Смущало, что вздрагивают ласкающие Джека руки. Как-то неловко было вести себя, словно он мальчишка, впервые дотронувшийся до предмета обожания. Фред напрягся, чтобы унять эту дрожь, но Джек только прижал его сильнее, погладил по спине – тепло, уверенно, безумно мягко. Фред поднял голову, взглянул в глаза. О чем он только думал? Как мог так глупо сомневаться? Нет и не может быть никакой Эленор Хокинс номер два, пока Джек смотрит на него таким взглядом.  
\- Я так по тебе скучал, - повторил Фред, теперь уже точно вслух, чтоб наверняка.  
В признании не было нужды, но очень хотелось сказать это Джеку. Вообще, хотелось всего и сразу – целовать глубоко и жадно и едва касаться губами, гладить ладонью по щеке и избавиться к черту от одежды. Джек тихо смеялся, не успевая угадывать и попадать в его порывы, но не пытался присмирить. И Фред наконец выбрал – обнял покрепче за плечи, провел ладонью с жесткого воротничка форменной рубашки на шею, взъерошивая колющие волосы на затылке, и целовал как сумасшедший, забывая дышать, до дрожи в онемевших губах, и никак, никак не мог остановиться.  
Спину грело от ладоней Джека – кругами, крест-накрест, беспорядочно. Рубашка раздражала безмерно. Давила в живот пряжка собственного ремня, чуть выше – вдавливалась пряжка Джека, и теснота в паху становилась мучительно неприятна. Хотелось большего, хотелось прикасаться кожей, хотелось Джека Хардигана всего, целиком. Пока еще оставались крупицы выдержки и слабая надежда, что он не упадет в глазах командира, кончив прямо тут, только лишь обнимаясь с ним посреди гостиной.  
\- Раздевайся, - выдохнул Фред, прежде чем осмыслил, что сказал.  
Но Джек только усмехнулся и ответил с дразнящей насмешкой:  
\- Есть, командир.

Спальня в квартире была маленькой, если не сказать крошечной. Но главное, что на кровати они поместились вдвоем вполне комфортно. Могли бы улечься рядом, если бы Джек не лежал на нем всем телом или если бы Фред сам хотел хоть на минуту его отпустить. Но об этом не было и речи.  
Фред вообще ничего не говорил, потому что в голове не было ни одной связной мысли, а от шепота Джека поджимались пальцы на ногах, бежали мурашки по телу и становились дыбом волоски на руках и шее. Что он шептал, Фред почти не слышал – шумело в ушах, как в преддверии развязки боя, - но то, как Джек произносил его имя, уже пускало сердце вскачь. В груди нарастало зашкаливающее чувство восторга, почти забытое с тех пор, как он перестал летать, но этот восторг был еще лучше – с пьянящим счастьем от близости с Джеком. Хотелось вытянуться, замереть, вжаться и медленно вспоминать каждым прикосновением, а потом сорваться в бездну, словно войдя в штопор и падая вниз с головокружительной высоты, и выровняться уже у самой поверхности.  
Какое там. Фред чувствовал, что не продержится так долго, и явно ощущал, что и Джеку тоже не до того.  
Не сейчас. Потом. У них впереди еще два дня. Как-то поздно было задумываться о чем-то медленном и чувственном, когда трясло от нетерпения, и несся по венам огонь вместо крови, когда рука Джека уверенно ласкала его член, и сам он чувствовал, как вздрагивает, наливаясь возбуждением, член Джека в его сжимающих пальцах.  
Опять два дня. Вырвутся ли они когда-нибудь за пределы этого срока?  
Горький смешок потонул в протяжном стоне. Фред, по привычке, попытался сглотнуть его, оборвать, но вдруг осознал, что сейчас не обязательно. Кричать, конечно, не стоило, но и прятать каждый звук, чтоб их не дай бог не услышали сослуживцы, тоже. Какое облегчение.  
Дыхание Джека сбилось, обожгло шею там, где, заходился в неровном ритме пульс. Фред выгнулся и рухнул обратно, придавленный телом Джека, невольно рыкнул, потому что между ними не осталось места, потому что они остановились. Джек приподнялся выше, навис, словно нарочно вжимая бедра Фреда в постель. Наверное, нарочно. Всего на несколько секунд, но эта неподвижность казалась чем-то бесконечно долгим. Застывшим мгновением глаза в глаза. А потом Джек наклонился, Фред подался ему навстречу, и снова стало не до чего. Остался только Джек – с горящими темными глазами, уверенно ведущий за собой. Джек, за которым Фред и в небе готов был последовать в любую бездну, так что на земле он тоже сорвался следом безоглядно.

Остатки семени подсыхали на животе, липкой коркой стягивая кожу и больно натягивая волоски. Фред поморщился и повернул голову к Джеку:  
\- Ты первый в душ, чтобы точно хватило горячей воды.  
Тот с наслаждением потянулся и тоже поморщился.  
\- Привилегия гостя?  
Казалось бы, не было ничего плохого в этом вопросе, но Фред вдруг подумал, что это неправильно. Он не потому предложил Джеку быть первым – просто хотел для него чего-то более уютного, чем каюта и общий душ на авианосце, менее безликого, чем комната в КНО и даже номер в отеле. Хотя «Моана» была для них верхом роскоши, настоящим рождественским подарком - и как передышка во время войны, и как праздник для них двоих. Джек не гость, он – часть его жизни, та часть, которую он ни за что не хотел потерять.  
\- Знаешь, у меня есть идея получше, дай мне пять минут, - сказал Фред, соскакивая с кровати.  
Он наскоро вымылся, стараясь расходовать как можно меньше нагретой бойлером воды. Потом заткнул ванну пробкой, пустил воду и лил до тех пор, пока не набралось больше половины.  
\- Джек, иди сюда, - позвал он из ванной и чуть обернулся, когда тот остановился рядом. - Ты не гость. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было лучше, чем в гостях, - сказал Фред и прикусил язык, чтобы не добавить «как дома», как бы ни хотелось подтолкнуть Джека к этой мысли. – Ты ведь не против принять ванну? – запоздало поинтересовался он, вдруг подумав, что Джек, может быть, и не любитель валяться в остывающей воде, а он, наверняка, почти все слил в ванну, и теперь на горячий душ уже могло и не хватить.  
\- Не против, - ответил Джек немного удивленно, но не недовольно.  
У Фреда отлегло от сердца, а потом даже как-то потеплело в груди, пока он смотрел, как Джек трогает рукой воду, перешагивает через бортик и медленно опускается в ванну, потом откидывается на спину, съезжает в воду с головой и тут же садится, отфыркиваясь и приглаживая мокрые волосы.  
Сначала Фред хотел выйти, потому что было неловкое ощущение, словно он подсматривает за чем-то сокровенным, еще более странное от мысли, что что-то может быть сокровеннее, чем то, что было между ними, но в дверях притормозил и обернулся. Джек лежал в ванне, прикрыв глаза, откинув голову и положив на бортики мокрые руки. Его лицо было удивительно умиротворенным. Разгладилась морщинка между бровями и губы, казалось, вот-вот растянутся в улыбке, а не подожмутся в упрямую полоску. Джек явно был не против принятия ванны.  
Фред перестал топтаться на месте и повернул обратно.  
Джек не открыл глаз, чтобы посмотреть, что он делает, когда Фред взял бутылку с шампунем и выдавил его на ладони, только чуть вздрогнул, когда Фред коснулся его головы, зарылся пальцами в волосы и начал легко поглаживать.  
\- Ты прав, так гораздо лучше, чем в гостях, - пробормотал Джек.  
\- Только не говори, что ждешь, когда в отелях опять вернут сервис в номерах, - откликнулся Фред.  
Джек засмеялся.  
\- Не уверен, что подобное входит в стандартный сервис, но уверен, что не стал бы это выяснять.  
Фред тоже засмеялся и, не удержавшись, ткнулся носом в мыльную макушку Джека, провел руками по его плечам на грудь, размыливая остатки пены, и оглушительно чихнул.  
Получилось неловко, но, сидя на корточках у ванны и смеясь вместе с Джеком, Фред чувствовал себя бесконечно счастливым, беззаботным, каким не помнил себя очень давно.  
Джек выскользнул из его рук, снова уйдя под воду, а когда вынырнул и собрал ладонью воду с лица, - притянул Фреда к себе и поцеловал, не обращая внимания на мыльный привкус. Фреду, в общем-то, тоже было на него наплевать. В Джека затягивало, как в небо – не оторваться, но когда тот снова отодвинулся и потянулся за мочалкой, Фред все-таки решил оставить его одного.  
\- Не торопись и наслаждайся, - шутливо сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Постараюсь, - в тон ему ответил Джек.

Фред вернулся в спальню и лег, обняв подушку и подбив ее под щеку. Думать ни о чем не хотелось, как и вслушиваться в плеск воды из ванной. Сразу представлялось, как Джек проводит мочалкой по груди, опускает ее в воду, потом ведет по животу…  
Фред поерзал, пытаясь улечься поудобнее. Пожалуй, об этом тоже не стоило сейчас думать. Ему не хотелось засыпать без Джека, хотелось прижаться к нему, устроить голову у него на плече. То-то он удивится, обнаружив, что Фред умудрился возбудиться, находясь в комнате один, и, возможно, это будет некстати, потому что у Джека был насыщенный день и достаточно бурное его завершение.  
Оказалось, что о последнем тоже не стоило вспоминать. Теперь лежать на животе стало совсем неудобно. Фред согнул одну ногу в колене и постарался подумать о чем-нибудь нейтральном или даже неприятном. Но самым неприятным был факт, что Джек скоро уедет, а это опять-таки вернуло его к мысли, что сейчас они вместе на целый уикенд. А потом, если Джек задержится в Вашингтоне на несколько месяцев, до конца войны, то, может быть, через какое-то время он сможет взять еще увольнительную. Фред никогда не был на Восточном побережье, чем не повод исправить это упущение? Они могли бы провести пару дней где-нибудь в отеле, подальше от штаба командования авиацией, или вообще, встретившись где-нибудь на полпути. Неважно где, лишь бы вдвоем.  
Возможно, когда закончится война, у Джека все еще не изменятся приоритеты. Он сделал первый, самый сложный шаг в «Моане», рискуя всем – карьерой, репутацией и свободой, и раз уж за год, наполненный разлукой и редкими встречами, их чувства не остыли, Фред не мог упустить свой шанс, даже не попытавшись сделать следующий шаг. Он не знал, чего хочет Джек Хардиган, но очень хотел сказать ему, чего хочет он.

Фред повернул голову, когда Джек скользнул под одеяло.  
\- Ты быстро.  
Он хотел перевернуться на бок, но Джек наклонился к его лицу, придвинулся ближе всем телом.  
\- Я надеялся, что ты еще не уснул.  
И Фред отчетливо ощутил, что зря он беспокоился об усталости Джека, или о том, что его возбуждение будет некстати.  
Джек легко коснулся уголка его губ, провел рукой по спине, сбивая одеяло, поцеловал куда-то в плечо, еще раз и еще. От ладони, большой и тяжелой, чуть пониже поясницы припекало, но возбуждение искрами рассыпалось по телу от мягких, почти невесомых поцелуев. Фред даже прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, опуская голову и подставляя спину. Он почувствовал, как Джек улыбнулся, не прекращая целовать - то легче, то сильнее, прикусывая и обводя языком позвонки, поглаживая пальцами и повторяя их движения губами.  
Фред млел от каждого прикосновения и тихо постанывал, уткнувшись лбом в подушку. А Джек все целовал, обжигая дыханием и продвигаясь все ниже по его спине, ненадолго замер над самым копчиком, а потом поцелуи пошли вверх, рука скользнула еще ниже, и Фред потерялся в ощущениях.  
Он никогда не терял голову от девушек и хвастливым россказням парней внимал с изрядной долей скептицизма – многие склонны преувеличивать свои достижения, даже если они сомнительны, а уж когда дело касалось девчонок, то приукрашивали все – и задиры, и тихони. Самого Фреда девушки не волновали, но за недолгое время, проведенное в колледже, он уяснил, что нужно не скупиться на выпивку, не отказываться от вечеринок и трахаться при любой возможности. Даже если это утомительно и не приносит удовольствия – это цена, которую приходится платить, чтобы считаться своим в мужской компании. Быть заводилой или своим в доску Фред и не стремился, у него все равно не получилось бы сломать себя и стать другим человеком, но так ему хотя бы не грозила участь изгоя-одиночки.  
В учебке, когда он впервые ощутил нечто похожее на влюбленность и отнюдь не к девушке, Фред окончательно убедился, что женщины его привлекают еще меньше, чем выпивка. Легче от этого знания, конечно, не стало. Все равно в каждой новой компании приходилось завоевывать репутацию с нуля и все время ее поддерживать. О будущем он не загадывал – как-то не было желания размышлять придется ли ему всю жизнь заботиться о репутации или, что того хуже, жениться, потому что «так надо».  
Но потом он встретил Джека, и все стало проще и намного сложнее. Хотя Фред так и не понял, что же находят парни в девушках, теперь он прекрасно понимал, как можно терять от кого-то голову, и совершенно был не против терять ее от Джека.  
Со спины по всему телу растекалось тепло – от островка меж лопаток, где собиралось горячее дыхание Джека. В потерянной голове путались мысли, словно небо с землей во время «бочки». Да и как тут можно было о чем-то думать, если иногда он «отключался» от одного взгляда Джека, то уж в его руках – совершенно невозможных! – несложно было забыться совсем. Фред толкался навстречу его пальцам, терся о прижатый к бедру напряженный член и почти не умолкал. Когда он стал таким бесстыдным? Неважно. Наверное, когда стало мало легких касаний и неспешных поцелуев, мало мягкой, сводящей с ума нежности и неторопливых ласк.  
Стрелка на датчике терпения в последний раз дернулась и замерла на отметке ноль. Фред не выдержал - вскинул голову, выгибаясь. Джек тут же подтянулся, вжался в него горячим телом, и стало по-настоящему жарко, совершенно невыносимо.  
Фред закинул руку ему на шею, притянул к себе. Джек с готовностью накрыл губами его губы, подался бедрами, соединяясь с ним, все еще медленно и осторожно, не отпуская себя. Как только хватало сил? Фреда несло на волне возбуждения быстрее, чем успевало привыкнуть тело. И после всего, что между ними было, после того, что они пережили за этот вечер, он представлял, чего стоило Джеку сдерживаться здесь и сейчас. Сам он точно не был способен на такое.  
Как можно было сдержаться, когда все тело замерло на пике напряжения, и каждое мгновение неподвижности казалось сущим мучением? Фред сглотнул и сорвался навстречу Джеку, не помня себя.  
Невозможно же было о чем-то помнить, находясь на расстоянии обжигающего дыхания, когда пульс на шее Джека как сумасшедший колотился под ладонью Фреда, а в его глазах - темных, почти черных - было столько страсти, ничем не сдерживаемого больше желания, что в груди у Фреда зашкаливало от щемящей нежности, а в горле перехватывало от невысказанных слов. Он тонул и плавился, пикировал и набирал высоту, снова и снова. Рваный ритм доводил до исступления. Хотелось прижиматься к Джеку спиной и чувствовать его губы на шее и затылке, слипаться с ним горячей потной кожей и снова притягивать к себе для поцелуя, но почти мучительно было ощущать его тяжесть и не иметь возможности обнять.  
Тяжело было остановиться хотя бы на мгновение, зато, развернувшись в обнимающих его руках, так легко оказалось потеряться вновь. Фред вцепился сильнее во влажное плечо, в напрягшийся, словно каменный, бицепс, и сбился, зачастил. Опомнившись, ослабил хватку. Но едва Джек сжал его бедро и толкнулся вперед, - снова забылся. Реальность подернулась рябью, как гладь океана от мощного двигателя низко летящего самолета. Перед глазами плыло, и только Джек был единственным видимым ориентиром в небе, которое принадлежало только им двоим.

Очень хотелось закурить, но еще больше хотелось не отпускать Джека. Фред закинул руки ему на плечи, уткнулся лбом в шею и гладил по спине, пока окончательно не выровнялось дыхание. Потом пришлось отпустить его и хоть немного привести друг друга в порядок, пожертвовав первой попавшейся под руку майкой. Вставать не хотелось, и Фред устроился под боком у Джека, положив голову ему на грудь.  
Свет они выключили, было темно и тихо, но сон почему-то не шел. Джек все перебирал его волосы, словно тоже пока еще не мог уснуть, и Фред решил заговорить.  
— Знаешь, мой отец неважно себя чувствует в последнее время.  
— Мне жаль это слышать, — откликнулся Джек.  
— Он сильно сдал, пока меня не было. Так что, получается, что я вернулся очень кстати…  
Джек ничего не ответил, словно ожидая продолжения.  
— Ты не думал, чем будешь заниматься дальше? Война вот-вот закончится…  
Джек немного помедлил, а потом ответил:  
— Не знаю, Фред. Я уже давно не уверен, что хочу остаться во флоте, но возвращаться в Портленд и работать с Монти в банке мне хочется еще меньше.  
Фред вздохнул и, собравшись с духом, ринулся, как в омут с головой.  
— У меня есть к тебе предложение. Строительный бизнес, половинное партнерство.  
— Не думаю, что моих денег хватит на половину твоего бизнеса, — с неожиданной злостью сказал Джек.  
Фред не понимал причин этой злости, но решил, что это не его дело.  
— Не в этом суть, Джек, — горячо возразил он, — пусть будет долевое партнерство. Все равно придется искать инвесторов для развития, я хочу, чтобы основной капитал был в руках тех, кому я доверяю.  
На самом деле, суть была в том, что он предлагал Джеку куда больше, чем партнерство в бизнесе, и прекрасно понимал, на что надо решиться, приняв его предложение. Они рисковали, даже встречаясь раз в полгода, а уж совместная жизнь предполагала еще больше риска и гораздо больше сложностей. Фред был к этому готов. За то, чтобы быть рядом с Джеком, он был готов заплатить любую цену. Но был ли готов к этому Джек?  
— Что скажешь? — тихо спросил Фред и немного напрягся, когда понял, что Джек не спешит отвечать.  
— Я подумаю, — наконец медленно сказал Джек. — Тебя не напрягают разговоры о женитьбе? — вдруг спросил он.  
Видимо, эта тема все-таки не давала ему покоя, хотя Фред уже гораздо меньше переживал на счет того, что Джек посмотрит на кого-то другого в ближайшее время.  
— Да не очень, — ответил он. — Мать, конечно, то заговаривает о соседской дочке, то приводит в пример сына каких-нибудь своих знакомых, который женился на приличной девушке. Пытается натолкнуть меня на правильную мысль, — он усмехнулся, потерся щекой о грудь Джека и добавил совсем тихо: — Мне все равно. Она же не знает, что я уже выбрал.  
Пальцы Джека замерли в его волосах, а потом его руки сжались крепче вокруг Фреда, прижали его к груди.  
— Что же мне с тобой делать, — пробормотал Джек.  
У Фреда на языке крутилось несколько вариантов ответа, и он, недолго думая, выбрал один:  
— А когда-то, помнится, ты хотел, чтобы у тебя была дюжина таких, как я.  
— Я давно отказался от этой безумной идеи, — засмеялся Джек.  
— Тогда, уверен, что ты придумаешь даже несколько вариантов.  
Джек взъерошил его волосы и уткнулся в них носом.  
— Я подумаю над твоим предложением, очень серьезно подумаю, — пообещал он.

Вместо эпилога

Авианосец ВМС США «Бон Омм Ричард»  
Где-то в Тихом океане  
6 августа 1945 г.

Дорогой Фред,  
Ну, как тебе такой поворот? Похоже, я слишком поторопился. Война ещё не закончилась, а я снова в море. (…)  
Я всё думаю над предложением стать твоим партнёром по бизнесу, когда война кончится, и чем дальше, тем оно больше мне нравится. Думаю, считать болты и гайки мне понравится куда больше, чем вести счёт убитым японцам. (…)  
Искренне твой,  
Джек


End file.
